Carnage Returns
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Goblin is trying to recreate his greatest creation: Carnage. How will our team of heroes servive without their leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in New York, people were going about their business and throwing banter at each other, Spiderman was just swinging over the city trying to clear his head."Webhead!"A voice called from up above, Spidey looked up to see Nova flying over him with a grin on his face."What's wrong Buckethead?"The web slinger smirked under his mask."Mean and green has been spotted near the square smashing up cars."Nova said before picking up pace."On it!"Spidey smiled and headed for the square.

* * *

><p>"SPIDERMAN!"Green Goblin screamed as he stormed through the streets."Not so fast Gobby!"Whitetiger shouted as she delivered a powerful kick to the head."STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"The green giant bellowed to the team."That's not how it works Mean Green!"Spidey glared as he dropped gracefully to the ground."All I need is you Spiderman."Goblin snarled."Now come with me or we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Spidey just glared at the monster in front of him."I'll never go with you!"He spat before shotting a ball of webbing in Goblin's eyes."VERY WELL!"The monster sceeched and charged at the team. The team held off the Goblin best they could but he had indeed grown stronger. "What's the matter Spiderman, need friends to help you?"Goblin taugted, Spidey could feel his anger boil over like a volcaneo. Ironfist could sence Spidy's anger grow as well as Goblin's delight."Control your anger my friend."He tried to calm the anger spider, but his words fell on deaf ears."I CAN TAKE ON MYSELF!"The webslinger snarled and took to the skies with the Goblin close behind."WEBHEAD!"Nova cried and tried to follow, only to have Goblin trough a punkin bomb at his head."Great."He moaned when he hit the ground, hard.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bring it on Gobby!"Spiderman shouted when they landed onto of a building."Your a fool Spiderman."Goblin laughed as he stepped off his glider."Why is that!"The hero glared as Goblin approched."Without your friends, you can no defeat me."Spidey's anger soon was replaced with horror as he relised that Goblin was right. Without his friends there was no way he could take on the Green Goblin, suddenly a sharp pain stabbed into his shoulders, he looked up to see Goblin pushing a needle into his shoulder!"HAHAHAHAHA!"The monster laughed as he pulled the needle out. Spidey suddenly started to feel dizzy, his legs gave out and he fell into Goblin's arms."Let's go home son."Was all he heard before everything went black...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**(Spiderman's P.O.V)**_

When I woke up I noticed I was strapped to a table in Dr. Octopus's lab."Rise and shine Bug."A voice sneered in front of me, I looked up to see Doc smirking at me as he dangled from his tenticel arms. I tried to break my bonds but they were far to strong."Don't bother."Doc laughed at my attempts."I see your finally awake." Me and Doc looked up to see Goblin floating down next to Doc smirking at me."Let me go!"I snapped but the maniac just laughed.I'm afraid I can't do that son."He said and grabbed a needle like thing filled with goo.A Symbote."Did you just say son?"Spider was really confused now."It was an Oscorp Spider that gave you your powers, you are my creation."Goblin smiled and jabbed the needle into my arm."What did you just put in me!?"I panicked, the last thing I wanted was to turn out like Venom."This will ensure that you obey my commands."Goblin said and watched the goo engulf my body. The pain was to much to bear as the Symbote took control of my body. I finally blacked out due to the pain... _"WEDHEAD!"_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>(Whitetiger's P.O.V)<strong>_

"How long is this gonna take?"I asked impatiently as S.H.I.E.L.D agents tried to locate Spidey."We're almost done."One of them informed before turning back to the screen. "Well make it go faster!"I snapped."Woah chill Tiger."Powerman said."I'm sorry guys, I'm just so worried."I sighed."Got it!"The SHIELD agent exclaimed and sent us the location."Let's buck!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>(Nova's P.O.V)<span>**_

When we arrived at Dr. Octopus's lab the whole place looked abandoned."You sure this is the place?"Powerman asked."Apparently."Tiger replied as she stared at her commicater."Well looks like the goons at SHIELD got it wrong!"I growled."What did you just put in me?!"A voice cried from the other side of the lab."That's Spidey!"Tiger gasped before running ahead of us."Hey wait up!".

When we managed to catch up to her she was trying to break a door down."Stand back!"Powerman insisted before tearing the door off it's hinges. When we rushed in we saw Spidey strapped to a table as the Symbote engulfed his body."WEBHEAD!"I screamed but the Symbote consumed his body, and his mind."_Hssssss!"_Everything the room juststopped, Golbin and Doc had huge grins on their faces but mine and the others were frozen in fear, for a famillier being was snarling at everyone in the room as he sturggled to escape the table. Carnage...

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>(Carnage's P.O.V)<em>**

When I opened my eyes I saw a big green monster and man with four metal arms grinning at me while four wierd people were staring at me horrified."_Hssssss!_"Was all I could say as I tried to tear away my bonds."CHANGE HIM BACK!"The boy with the bucket on his head snarled a the green guy."Now why would I do that? Carnage is mine!"The green guy smiled. This caused Bucket to snap and he lunged at Green. Carnage, that must be my name."_HSSSSSSSS!_" I finally tore the bounds off my arms and legs and ran towards a near by window."GOBLIN! CARNAGE IS ESCAPING!"The man with metal arms cried as I smashed the window open."Get him!"The girl in a tiger costume shouted and everyone charged at me."_STAY AWAY!_" I hissed before shotting a black web at them. Unfortunatly the girl manage to dodge just in time, but I just jumped out the window and ran...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Whitetiger ran as fast as she could to catch up with Carnage, but he was incredibely fast. Suddnely he stopped and sharply turned towards her."_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!_"He hissed."I know you did, but I'm here to help."She said in the softest tone she could muster."_I DON'T WANT ANY HELP!_"He snarled before webbing her feet to the ground."WAIT PLEASE!"She screamed but her cries fell upon deaf ears, Carnage gave her one last snarl before swinging away.

"Carnage is back."Tiger muttered to Fury. Her heart just ached atthe mention of that name."And he can talk now."She added."Is that so, then bring him in."Fury orded before turning to leave."But Fury-"Tiger protested but a sharp glare from Fury made her shut her mouth."Bring him in."Fury said before climbing into a helicopter.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>(Carnage's P.O.V)<span>**_

It's offical, I'm lost. I've only been out that stupid lab ten minuets and I can't find a place to call home. I don't even remember where home is anymore."SPIDERMAN IS A MANACE!" A voice screamed from the behind me, I turned around to see a HUGE man on the wall shouting about how this Spiderman guy was a manace to New York city. "_Shut it!"_I snapped before stabbing my black claws into the giant TV. With that I shot a web into the air and swung off to find a place to sleep.

After swinging for about an hour I finally land ontop of this old abandoned apartment building, justin time to, as it started to pour down with rain. In side was a bit run down but it was alright if you ignored the leaky roof. I used my webbing to make myself a makeshift hamaco, after ten minutes I finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><span>WRITER'S NOTES: Sorry for the long update and spelling mistakes, been a little busy lately. HOPE U ALL ENJOY R&amp;R.<span>**


End file.
